


Candy Cane

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor awakens to Loki being a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

Thor slowly awoke, pillows soft beneath his head, and mattress softer beneath his body. He didn’t fully open his eyes, gaze half hidden by golden eyelashes dipping low to fan out against his cheeks. Loki was curled languorously beside Thor, long legs pulled up almost to his chest, elbows resting against the mattress. Thor felt a heavy weight against the muscles of his abdomen, arching up to his chest, a weight that he soon realized was a book that Loki had propped open against him while he’d slept. The heavy cover bore down upon the thunder god, yet Thor could not describe it as being uncomfortable, merely odd, unexpected. 

Loki’s slender fingers rested against the page, pale against slightly yellowed paper, eyes scanning the words quickly. Loki’s brows were furrowed with concentration, hair curling about his face in mussed waves. Thor smiled at that, just the barest of curl to his lips as he continued to watch his brother through the curve of his eyelashes; to see Loki so dishevelled was unexpected yet no less satisfying when he considered why his brother was that way.

Thor‘s body was still aching from Loki’s ardent lovemaking earlier in the evening, all hands and scratching nails and possessive mouth against every inch of Thor that Loki could reach; the trickster god had been particularly hard to please that night, pushing Thor harder than he ever had dared before and Thor’s cries when he’d come had been louder than he’d ever given voice to in the past. Loki, at least, had been pleased by that, even as he‘d eased away, to lie alone on his side of the bed. 

Thor kept very still, watching as Loki suckled upon a candy cane as he read, red and white striped sugary treat sliding in and out from between Loki’s lips. Thor tried to keep his breathing regular, deep and slow as though he still were embraced in the arms of sleep, yet he couldn’t keep his partially opened eyes from his brother. Loki always looked beautiful when he was unguarded and relaxed, even though Thor knew that his brother would not accept such compliments for what they were. 

Thor watched as that red and white cane slipped in and out of Loki’s mouth, cheeks hollowing as Loki sucked particularly hard upon it, teeth flashing as his lips parted and glimmered in the light of the fire, pink tongue lapping out to swirl around the cane‘s tip. 

Thor’s mind travelled to that same mouth on him, Loki using his skilled tongue to pleasure him, lips spread wide around his cock as Loki took him deep, green eyes glimmering in the darkness and impaling him with a heated glances, wicked promises trapped deep within their emerald depths. Thor loved Loki like that, silenced but for a short time yet working hard to bring Thor off, which he always invariably did. 

Thor groaned suddenly, unable to keep silent when lust raged through him. He wanted that mouth upon him, that tongue caressing his length, wanted to trap kisses in peppermint stolen moments until Loki was too breathless to bother coming back at him with cutting jibes of Thor being greedy for everything.

Loki’s eyes snapped up from the book and impaled Thor with a glance, candy cane still lodged deep within his mouth. A smirk tugged at Loki’s mouth then, a smirk that was only slightly hampered by the presence of the cane, before his cheeks hollowed out still further and he sucked on the treat still harder, moving it in and out of his mouth slowly, suggestively. Thor groaned and reached up to pluck the book from where it lay upon him, before he moved it aside, cock hard and aching with need. 

Loki pulled the cane from his mouth with a slick, sliding pop; Thor reached up to slide his hand through the hair at the back of Loki’s head, pulling his brother closer until their mouths collided messily. Thor tasted Loki’s lips and tongue, the slick slide of sugary minty flavour flooding across his senses. He felt Loki fling the cane away, before he straddled Thor, pulling away from the sloppy kiss as he did so. 

“I have half a mind to deny you the pleasures of my body for daring to watch me, brother,” Loki said, voice dipping down low into an amused purr. 

“I know better than to take you seriously,” Thor said, rolling his hips as best he could against the trapping weight of Loki. “If you didn’t want to lay with me, then you would have left immediately. Don’t tease me, brother.” 

“Oh, but I live to tease,” Loki purred. “There would be no fun in anything if I couldn’t do that, at least.” 

Thor grumbled out a nonsensical reply, hips rolling harder against Loki, hoping that his actions would speak louder than words. Loki grinned, a ferocious, almost feral smile that told Thor that Loki wasn’t going to be easy on him. He licked his lips, still tasting the sweet and minty stickiness that Loki had left behind on him, eyes closing as he felt Loki slide away effortlessly. Loki’s hands, when they re-appeared, were a cool weight upon Thor’s knees, adding pressure until Thor complied with Loki’s silent demands and canted his knees up high. Thor opened his eyes as he heard Loki muttering beneath his breath and felt the familiar tingle of Loki’s magic settling out over him; Thor’s hole felt suddenly open and slick. 

Thor waited for the familiar weight of Loki settling upon him, before he felt his brother thrust into him roughly, an agonised moan leaking past their lips at the joining. Loki held still for a moment, slender chest heaving, head thrown back as his fingers dug into the meat of Thor’s shoulders; Thor welcomed the pain, hands resting upon Loki’s slender hips, hanging on as though his brother was his very last lifeline to Asgard. 

Loki tilted his head down to stare at Thor and smiled at the almost distraught look of need upon his brother’s face, before he began rocking into Thor, every movement rough and calculated to make the thunder god arch up into him. There was something about stripping away everything that Thor was, until he was reduced to nothing more but nerve endings and cries of pleasure and a body that reacted to his own almost mindlessly, that made Loki crave more of it, more of Thor, more of everything. He lost himself to the familiar feel of Thor beneath him, taking everything he gave and more, bodies moving in time on already sweaty sheets.

Loki came with a hushed bark of Thor’s name, tumbling after Thor’s own climax lost amidst an incoherent grunt and hands that grappled against his back. Even though Thor often treated him as fragile, Loki was just as strong as Thor and could take any form of punishment that Thor could give and Thor knew it. As such his grip was now tight, fingers a punishment, lips a bruising mass when they collapsed in a boneless heap together afterwards. 

Loki felt Thor smiling against him, rough hands firm against his back as though Thor was afraid that Loki would leave him too soon. While Loki had left his bed soon after coupling in the past, this proved not one of those nights. Instead, Loki was content to remain in Thor‘s bed; after all, he still hadn’t finished his candy cane yet.

If only he could find it.


End file.
